


When your husband is too busy with work

by Hszhu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Suggested lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hszhu/pseuds/Hszhu
Summary: Yoosung is too busy with his work, and MC is kinda frustrated.





	When your husband is too busy with work

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Mystic Messenger

_MC’s POV_

“Is everything ok?”

I think I have sigh enough time to be recorded in the Guinness Book of Records. Jaehee sips her cup of coffee, and puts down her cup, looking concerned at me.

“Are you having troubles with Yoosung lately?”

I don’t know how it started. I mean, I know Yoosung can be quite the babyish from the moment I know him. His willingness to sacrifice himself for my safety is something that makes me look at him in a different perspective. Even though he seems more mature now that he is a full time veterinian of his own pet clinic, I feel something is missing.

“I don’t know. I’m afraid that I might fall out of love for Yoosung. I mean, lately he is been very busy with his work that he comes home late, normally after I have fallen asleep. Then the next morning, he has gone to work, the only thing he left of is an omellete for me. And, it seems that our sexual relationship is having a decline. I want him to be possesive of me too!”

Jaehee almost choked on her coffee. After she calms herself down, she opens her mouth again.

“I believe I can’t really help you on the sexual relationship part, but why not ask try searching online on what to do exactly?”

“I don’t know anymore. I did thought of asking the other member’s advice, but it seemed impossible, with Seven trolling around, Zen blabbering about how men are supposed to be a beast, how Jumin seemed nonchalant on relationships.”

She nods to my comments. Then my phone chimes, indicating a new message. I take a quick look and it is from Yoosung.

_Darling, I might be very late again today. My clinic is slammed with customers with their furry friends._

Suddenly, a devilish thought came to my mind. I might need to make use of our dog, Yuyu.

* * *

I rush to Yoosung’s clinic, with Yuyu in the travel crate. Yuyu is a male miniature poodle, about 2 years old. Once reaching the reception, the receptionist immediately recognises me.

“Hello Mrs Kim, are you bringing Yuyu for vaccination?”

Looking at the people waiting at the waiting rooms with their pets, I feel sad that it might take a while before reaching my turn.

“Well, Yuyu is acting strange since last night, so I thought of letting my husband taking a look at him.”

After registering Yuyu, I went to have a sit while playing with Yuyu for a while. I grin like an idiot while thinking what to do with Yoosung when I see him later. There will be no interruptions, I hope. I did have some chat with the other customers and having fun petting the other pets. Then I heard the receptionist calling my name.

I enter the examination room, with Yoosung’s back facing my direction. He looks busy filling up the previous customer’s report card. I let down Yuyu and he immediately jumps to Yoosung, wanting him to pet him.

“Yuyu?!”

I lock the door, not wanting others to interrupt nor giving them a scare on what I’m about to do.

“Darling, wh-y are y-ou here?” Yoosung obviously having difficulties talking as Yuyu is busy licking his whole face.

“To get a chance to see you, of course.”

“You gave me a scare. I thought something bad happened to Yuyu,” he breathes out a sigh of relief, and stands up, giving me a hug.

“I miss you so much Yoosung.”

“I miss you too, darling.”

Then before he can say anything else, I forcefully takes off his lab coat, and unbutton his shirt.

“Darli-ng! What are you doing?!”

“Not so loud. Unless you want the others to hear us having some fun right here.”

He blushes hard like a giant tomato, and within minutes, his hands are all over me, with his face buried into my chest.

Well, at least now I found a way to make sure we have some time for each other everyday.


End file.
